narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshiro
Background Yoshiro was born to a poor family in Kusagakure. His father was a shinobi as well as the weapon craftsman with the use of his kekkei tōta; the Metal Release. However, despite his artful skill in weapon creation, he did not garner any respect from his comrades due to his lacking skill with his Metal Release, and would be constantly looked down upon for the entirety of his lifetime. His mother was a medical-nin, also with below-average skill, and could barely heal the shinobi of the village from the wounds they sustained in battle. Through this disrespect, however, the two would develop a prosperous relationship, despite being the mockery of the village, and would then proceed to marry. Years after the duo's marriage, they concieved their child, whom would be named "Yoshiro" (義郎; Lit. Righteous Son) in hopes that the little boy grows up to uphold justice and hopefully and the rule of Takayuki. When the boy was five, he revealed his special gift inherited from his father, the Metal Release, and showed tremendous potential with it's use. This led to delight to the duo, who would immediately enrol the boy into Kusagakure's academy in order for him to hone his skills. The boy showed prodigious never-before-seen talent within the academy, garnering the attention of Kusagakure's ruler; Takayuki, whom insisted on taking the boy to train him solely. The parents refused to have their child taken by the tyrant, and tried valiantly to protect him, but were easily liquified by the tyrant, dying infront of their child. The boy, in tears, managed to suppress his emotions, as he was too afraid to attempt to kill the ruthless leader. Takayuki took the boy under his wing, whereby Yoshiro proved to be an excellent shinobi and apprentice, easily learning all that he was taught by the man, whilst secretly training in secret. To gain the man's trust, he would form a fake smile and demonstrate new techniques he created with the use of his Metal Release, however he did not divulge the stronger ones, in hopes to attain the element of surprise as well as not to make the man paranoid of being overthrown by him. Upon reaching the age of sixteen, Yoshiro was a perfect master of metal as well as his own emotions, using his arrogant and evil side to fool Takayuki into a state of comfort and trust into him, whilst simultaneously plotting to rebel against the man and erase him once and for all from existence. Personality Yoshiro's true personality is vague, evident by him constantly switching persona's, traits, reactions as well quirks to whomever he meets, in order to match the situation as well as mantain the element of surprise. However, it had been observed that Yoshiro was a natural pacifist, and disliked violence and wars. Hypocritically, Yoshiro seemed to be determined to fight and kill anyone standing in the way of his quest for freedom. A fake smile always crept upon his visage, tricking others into self-comfort as well as allowing him to gain their trust. Yoshiro, due to watching Takayuki mercilessly slaughtering his parents, attained a dark persona, fuelled by determination as well as his lust for revenge. This side of him is evident in his battles, as he would mercilessly kill his opponents in order to live long enough to kill Takayuki without "hindrances" - referring to her opponents. This side of him allowed Yoshiro to be reluctant to form any social life, as he deemed bonds with others to be a waste of his time and life. He would then be a social recluse, and would only concentrate on killing whomever stands in his way, whether it was an ally or foe, without the slightest of remorse. Yoshiro's dark side, however, is merely a cover-up for his true dreams and desires for peace within his village. And he would always remain loyal to his village. Despite him killing without mercy nor remorse, Yoshiro held morals and virtues within him, and would always try to help the children as well as adults in his village, rescuing a few from poverty as a result of the high tax rate accrued by the villanous Takayuki. Yoshiro has noted his dark nature to stem from his good side, as a means to protect and relinquish what he holds dear within his life. Appearance Yoshiro inherited his father's looks in almost every single way, with the exception of the large beared the latter possessed. Yoshiro possessed long, spiky deep-blue hair which is kept upwards by a brown bandana. His eyes are a deep shade of brown, and are finely accentuated by his small eyebrows. Signs of moustache and beard are evident in his face, noted to be a result of puberty. Yoshiro's clothing is a casual one, consisting of a white scarf that covered his neck, with a green jacket that covered his grey undershirt, as well as black trousers. Finishing of his attire were calf-length black open-toed combat boots. In part II, there were little changes in his attire, with the exception of a long-sleeved white jacket with the Kusagakure symbol embedded in the black, as well as a green flame pattern on it's bottom. His bandana also attained a metal plate with the symbol of Kusagakure, serving as a forehead protector. Abilities Yoshiro, from a tender age, possessed prodigious talent, and displayed tremendous potential as a fighter. This potential was great enough to grasp the attention of Takayuki, Kusagakure's strongest shinobi as well as ruthless leader. Under the tutelage of Takayuki, Yoshiro's prowess and abilities excelled beyond comprehension, and he was noted to be the second strongest within Kusagakure, only below Takayuki himself. His skills, despite the feat that they have achieved, still shows more progress in each day, and he was noted by Takayuki himself to be one of the greatest shinobi ever produced in Kusagakure. Chakra Prowess and Control As a result of his training with Takayuki, Yoshiro achieved a high feat in terms of his chakra control, and achieved great feats with it. His chakra was also high and potent, in contrast to that of his parents, and allowed him to fight for prolonged time with little to no hints of fatigue. His control comes in handy in unison with his potent chakra, allowing him to use technique which are noted to be highly taxing with little use of chakra due to it's strong state. He also displayed the capability to absorb as well as release chakra around him, which allowed him to perform a variety of feats, such as controlling nearby metals, due to his rare gift. Kekkei Tōta Metal Release Yoshiro possessed a rare and fearsome Kekkei Tōta, the Metal Release, which allowed him to manifest various forms of metals to create metallic objects, or use pre-existing metals and controll it to his every whim. Through rigorous training, Yoshiro was able to form various weapons with little to know effort, as well as channelling pre-existing metal from below the earth for a vast array of purposes, such as catching the opponents off-guard. His use of the kekkei tōta also allowed him to create various tools and sell them in order to earn extra income. His manipulation of metal developed to greater lengths as he grew to adolescence. He had the capability of controlling lighter metallic objects from a distance without his chakra, such as attracting, repelling or redirecting coins, kunai or shuriken. Through this ability, he was able to perform swift assassinations in plain sight without being detected as a suspect. As he grew older, he honed this ability, and could alter the shape of heavier metals to perform a wide variety of feats, such as turning large blades into chains amongst many others. Ninjutsu Yoshiro is highly proficient in the use of Ninjutsu, courtesy of training from Takayuki, and his skill rivalled the tyrant himself. Yoshiro applied ninjutsu in unison with his surroundings as well as his intelligence allowed him to almost always get the upper hand in battle, through tricks as well as proper planning. His main use of ninjutsu involved applying the element of surprise to his opponents, easily killing them before they are able to comprehend their possition. Nature Transformation Yoshiro has shown complete mastery over Earth Release, evident by his ability to shape it to his every whim. A special skill of Yoshiro was using his earth release through his feet instead of the normal handseals, and could shape the earth to his every whim through tapping his feet, and thus even those with the blessed eyes had literally no chance of copying his earth-based techniques unless they had the capability of accurately measuring the shape and amount of chakra released within each pattern of tapping. Through his Earth release manipulation, Yoshiro could form gigantic walls to crush opponents or various creatures such as earthen dragons to perform a vast array of fears in battle. Through tapping his feet, Yoshiro could turn the earth around his opponents into mud. He could also raise and lower the ground around himself or his opponents in order to catch them off-guard as well as gain the upper hand in battle. Taijutsu Yoshiro had naturally lacked proficiency in the use of Taijutsu, and would almost always evade engaging in close-combat. However, Yoshiro would later close the gap through the use of his kekkei tōta, and would apply a layer of metal in battle, which provided an extra defensive as well as offensive mechanism, at the cost of decreased agility and flexibility. As he grew older, Yoshiro would later hone his use of metal to peak levels, and had the capability to alter the shape of his metallic layer in close combat into various shapes such as potruding spikes to provide an element of surprise. His use of metal in unison with taijutsu is reminiscent of the Shikotsumyaku, though at a lesser level as well as power in comparison to the kekkei genkai. Stats Synopsis Part I Trivia Quotes References